


Hunter in Training

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: May I request a Mick x Reader where she decides to train him how to hunt because she has a crush on him and wants to stay close to him? Thanks! LLTU





	Hunter in Training

Warnings: Smut, language

Fic:

The compound was in a state of disrepair. After the vampires attacked, you knew the people here needed more training. If it hadn’t been for Sam, Mary, and you, the BMoL would have very likely been wiped out. Mick agreed with you and he planned on taking action, beginning with himself.

“Mary and I have better things to do than babysit you,” Ketch says after Mick announced his idea.

“Yeah, like each other,” you mutter, earning a distasteful look from Ketch.

“Anyhow, as I was saying, Mary and I are too busy to spend time training you how to hunt,” Ketch continues, “If you wanted to learn how to fight, you should have done it at Kendricks rather than keeping your nose buried in a book.”

“I apologize for being put on a different path,” Mick sighs, “We can’t all be attack dogs like you.” You were surprised Mick hadn’t just ordered Ketch to bring him along.

“Quite,” Ketch replies. Standing from his seat, he straightens his suit and walks out of the conference room, leaving you alone with Mick.

“Well there goes my bloody plan,” Mick grumbles. You could tell he was frustrated.

Mick had been concocting this plan to become a better hunter. He figured that if he went out into the field, he could gain the experience he lacked and use that experience to better protect the compound. All he needed was someone to take him along on a hunt, to teach him what it was like to get your hands dirty. You had hoped Mick would ask you to train him. After all, you didn’t have a hunting partner and you were more than willing to work with Mick; but Mick apparently didn’t want to work with you and he chose Ketch and Mary instead.

It hurt that he hadn’t even considered you. He was the reason you had teamed up with the Brits in the first place. Mick had charmed you into joining their cause and you’d followed his instructions flawlessly; yet, for some reason, he always overlooked you. He always gave you hunts that you considered ‘safe.’ He probably thought you couldn’t handle anything harder, but he was wrong and you wanted to prove yourself to him.

“Why do you necessarily have to hunt with Ketch?” you ask him.

“He’s our best hunter,” Mick explains, “If I’m going to learn how to hunt, I should learn from the best. Besides, he’s got Mary with him, one of the best American hunters. They make a good team and there’s a lot I could learn from them.”

“So who’s your second pick?” you ask him, hoping he would ask you if you’d be willing to help.

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Mick tells you, “I didn’t plan on Mr. Ketch refusing my plan, but Sam and Dean would be a fitting choice; though I suppose it would take some convincing to get them to agree.” It frustrated you that he would choose to ask Sam and Dean for help before he asked you. They hadn’t even agreed to work with the organization like you had.

“Well, if you can’t find anyone else to teach you how to hunt, I’d be willing to show you the ropes,” you offer. There was bitterness in your tone and you instantly regret it. You drop your eyes to the table and push your hair behind your ear nervously. You didn’t know why you were so nervous. It wasn’t like Mick had any interest in you, but you couldn’t ignore the way he made butterflies flutter in your stomach.

“You could put up with me for the duration of a hunt?” Mick asks.

“I don’t see why not,” you shrug, still keeping your gaze down.

“I thought you preferred to hunt alone,” Mick presses.

“Depends on who I’m hunting with,” you reply, “I usually hunt alone, but if I’m hunting with the right person, it’s not so bad.”

“But I’m not a hunter, I’d just get in your way,” Mick presses, “Why would you want that? Wouldn’t I just frustrate you?”

“You’re learning,” you shrug, “I’d try to be patient.” Looking up at Mick, you find him examining you, his head tilted to the side.

“Thank you,” Mick says.

“No problem,” you tell him, shaking off his comment.

“I mean it,” Mick says, “No one’s ever put enough faith in me to believe I could be a hunter. That’s why I mostly work on research and intel.”

“Well, it’s obvious you’re not stupid or weak,” you tell him, “I think you’d make a good hunter and a decent hunting partner.”

“I didn’t even consider asking you to train me because I thought you’d turn me down,” Mick admits.

“Why would you think that?” you ask him.

“Because you don’t work with any of the other members of BMoL,” Mick explains, “I didn’t think you’d want to work with me either.”

“Just because I don’t want to work with them doesn’t mean I don’t want to work with you,” you tell him.

“Had I known, I wouldn’t have even bothered with Mr. Ketch,” Mick says, “I’m not sure how long I could put up with that arrogant asshole.”

“Hopefully you can deal with me better than you could deal with him,” you say timidly.

“Trust me, that won’t be a problem,” Mick tells you. He seems almost relieved.

“If you’re going to be hunting with me, you have to follow my rules though,” you warn him.

“Of course,” Mick says, placing his forearms on the table and leaning towards you, “What are the rules?”

“First off, we take my car and I’m driving,” you tell him.

“Agreed,” Mick says.

“Second, you do exactly as I tell you,” you add, “I’m the expert here, so you don’t get to give me orders when we’re in the field.”

“I can live with that,” Mick tells you.

“Good,” you say, “And last, I get to choose the hunt. It should be something simple to start off, a salt and burn case maybe. I don’t want to drag you into a nest of demons on your first outing.”

“I’m sure we can find something that fits the bill,” Mick says eagerly, reaching for a stack of file folders. Looking through the stack, he pulls one of the folders out and hands it to you. “What about this one?” Mick asks.

Flipping through the contents, you find information about a hunt that involved a ghost that was haunting a hospital. It seemed fairly cut and dry and it was close by, about a day and a half drive. The intel even told who the ghost was and where their bones were most likely to be buried.

“This will work,” you answer, making Mick smile, “When did you want to go?”

“I’m ready now if you are,” Mick says, excitement clear in his voice.

***

The drive had been awkward. Mick wanted to listen to podcasts the whole way and you begrudgingly let him play them aloud. Preferably, you would’ve gotten to know him better rater than listening to podcast after podcast. You tried to talk to him, but he dodged your questions as much as possible. As a result, you wound up talking about yourself or sitting in silence more often than not.

After a long drive, you found a motel to crash at. Mick insisted that you stay in a fancy hotel, but you didn’t see the point in wasting money on things like that. Finally, he gave in and reserved two rooms at the nearest motel.

In the morning, you were on the road again. This time, Mick didn’t ask to play his podcasts. Instead, he started talking about himself, revealing small bits and pieces. He even begins to talk about when he was young, mentioning Kendricks now and then. He definitely didn’t tell you everything, you could tell he was hiding something, but you didn’t push him. You wanted him to feel comfortable with you. Still, he was finally opening up to you.

The hunt had even gone smoothly. You let Mick take the lead and only gave instructions when he needed them. You’d both gotten a few scrapes and bruises, but overall, you’d completed the hunt without a problem. The two of you made a good team if you said so yourself, maybe not as good as the Winchesters, but Mick was still learning.

“We should celebrate,” Mick says, adrenaline still running through his veins, “May I take you to dinner? Preferably somewhere other than the diners you seem so fond of.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” you as with a teasing grin.

“I was only suggesting getting something to eat,” he comments, “But we can call it a date if you’d like.”

“Ok, Mr. Davies, where are you taking me?” you ask, neglecting to come out and say what you wanted.

“Take the next exit,” Mick insists. He gives you further directions, which you follow, and you finally pull into an empty parking space outside of a fancy looking restaurant.

“Mick, you can’t be serious,” you say, gawking at the building. From the looks of it, you’d wager the food here cost a fortune. 

“Very serious, Love,” Mick answers, getting out of the car. He walks around to your side and opens your door, but when you don’t get out, he stoops lower, “Is something wrong, Love?”

“No, it’s just - why here?” you ask him.

“It’s a nice restaurant,” Mick answers, “We’re celebrating, are we not?”

“Yeah, but, this is too much,” you tell him, “No one’s ever taken me somewhere like this before. Besides, I’m not dressed for something like this.”

“Everyone deserves nice things every once in a while even if they’re clad in jeans and a flannel shirt,” Mick says, “Besides, like I said, we’re celebrating. Splurging a little won’t harm anyone.”

“Well, if you insist,” you finally agree.

“I do insist,” Mick tells you. He holds out his hand to you and you slip your hand into his, letting him guide you from the car.

“Thanks,” you say, shutting the car behind you.

“You’re welcome, Love,” Mick says with a smile. He links your arm with his and walks you toward the entrance.

“Since when do you call me that?” you ask him.

“Call you what?” he asks.

“‘Love,’” you answer.

“I’ve always called you that,” Mick says. He most certainly had not called you that since before today. When he referred to you, it was always Ms. Y/L/N or occasionally your first name, but never ‘Love’ or any other nickname. “After you,” he says, opening the door for you.

After asking the hostess for a table for two, you’re lead to a small table in a dimly lit corner of the restaurant. “Mick, coming here was a bad idea, I can’t afford this,” you say as you look over the menu.

“Not to worry, it’s on me,” he tells you, “More specifically it’s on the Men of Letters, so feel free to order anything you like.”

“Hunting with you isn’t half bad,” you tell him, looking at him over your menu so that he can’t see your grin.

“Glad to hear it,” Mick says.

Both of you order drinks and your meals, and you have to admit that it was the best food you’d eaten in a long time. It was so much better than the greasy diner food you were accustomed to and spending time in Mick’s company made it that much better. Sitting across from him now, you didn’t feel overlooked or unimportant. He had this easy, charming smile that drew you in and only made you want more.

You stay through dessert, both of you eating from the shared plate. Neither of you were in a hurry to leave. Mick sips at his drink as he tells you a story about working with Ketch. You laugh at Mick’s joke as you swirl your fork on the empty plate.

“You’re such a dork,” you laugh. He had a way of making you feel comfortable and at the same time making your stomach twist with desire.

“Something tells me that you are too,” he answers.

“Maybe,” you answer, “But it’s a secret, so don’t tell anybody.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Mick says, making you smile. “You know, you’re not the way you’re described on paper,” Mick comments.

“What do I look like on paper?” you ask him.

“Someone like Ketch,” Mick answers, “Who could never see anything in me other than uselessness.”

“Well, I guess your intel isn’t as good as you thought it was,” you tell him.

“I think -” Mick begins, but is interrupted.

“I’m very sorry,” the waiter tells you, “But we’ll be closing soon.”

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” you say. Mick polishes off his drink before looking to you. When you’re ready, Mick settles the bill and the two of you head out to your car. “It’s getting late,” you comment, “Wanna find a motel to crash at?”

“We’re still celebrating aren’t we?” Mick asks, “I say we find a five star hotel.”

“Good luck with that,” you laugh.

“I’ll settle for three stars then,” Mick says.

“Fine,” you sigh, “Get in.” You drive until you find a hotel that Mick approves of. When you go inside to get your rooms, they tell you they only have one left. “You mean we’d have to share?” you ask.

“We can find somewhere else,” Mick offers, but you refuse. You were getting tired and didn’t feel like driving any further. Besides, sharing a room with Mick couldn’t be all that bad.

Shouldering your bag, you head up to the room. “Oh my God,” you gasp as you walk into the room, “You’ve ruined me.” Mick chuckles as he watches you examine the room. “This is amazing,” you tell him.

“I’m glad you like it,” he tells you as he moves to the sofa.

“I’m, um, I’m going to go get changed,” you tell him.

“Of course,” Mick replies.

Heading to the bathroom, you lock the door and put your bag down on the counter. Rummaging through the bag, you move your gear out of the way and reach to the bottom, grabbing the clothes you’d brought along as pajamas. You change into the tank top and shorts, folding your other clothes and putting them back into the bag. When you’re ready, you head back into the room to find Mick wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. He was setting up the couch so he could sleep on it.

“What are you doing?” you ask him. You drop your bag on the nearest chair before heading to the bed.

“Getting ready for bed,” Mick answers simply.

“Why are you sleeping on the couch?” you press.

“There’s only one bed, Love,” Mick answers.

“Yeah, well, we can share,” you tell him, “It’s a king sized bed. We can both fit with plenty of room to spare.”

“I don’t think that would be wise,” Mick refuses.

“We can put a pillow between us if you want,” you offer, “Come on, I don’t bite.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Mick mutters.

“Mick, seriously, just sleep in the bed,” you sigh, “I don’t want to be the reason you’re all stiff in the morning.”

“I - you -” Mick stumbles, his cheeks going red. You roll your eyes as you realize what you’d just said.

“Oh, come on,” you sigh.

“I have nightmares,” Mick warns, “I might keep you awake.”

“Stop being such a gentleman and get in the damn bed,” you demand, throwing back the sheets for him, “Trust me, we all have nightmares, so don’t worry about waking me up.” Mick moves towards you timidly, flicking off the lights before settling onto the bed. The mattress shifts as he settles down and you place a pillow between the two of you to separate your half of the bed from Mick’s.

Turning on your side to face him, you can just barely make out his features in the dim moonlight. “What is it?” Mick asks when he catches you staring.

“Nothing,” you answer, “It’s just, back at the restaurant, you were about to say something before the waiter interrupted. What was it?”

“It’s was going to say that I think we make a good team,” Mick answers.

“I think so too,” you agree.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” Mick says softly.

“Goodnight, Mick,” you reply before yawning, “Thank you for dinner and for the room.” Mick mumbles a ‘you’re welcome.’ Turning onto your back, you close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

***

Sunlight casts through the window, lighting the room and falling across your face. You begin to stir, but stop abruptly when you feel a heavy arm draped across your waist, another other arm is beneath your neck, supporting your head. Somewhere during the night, either you or Mick had moved the pillow between you and somehow you’d ended up in Mick’s arms. Each of his breaths rustle your hair and you can feel the warmth of his body behind you.

You ease yourself back against him, wanting to feel his body against yours; and as you do, you can feel his arousal pressed against you. His hips reflexively buck against you, making you moan softly. “Y/N,” he groans sleepily, his arm tightening around your waist. Mick pulls you tighter to him and nestles his face into your hair. With the way he said your name, you couldn’t help but wonder if he had been dreaming about you. The thought was making you wet.

Mick groans again as you settle back against him, pushing your hips back to give him friction. Being held in his arms had a certain sort of comfort that you’d never felt with anyone else. You wondered if he would feel the same when he woke or if he’d push you away.

A low groan rumbles in his chest as his cock twitches, his hips rocking against you. “Fuck,” Mick mutters, “Fuck!” Sitting up, he pulls his arms away from you and slides across the bed. “I’m so sorry,” Mick apologizes, “I didn’t mean - this shouldn’t have - I’m sorry.” Mick pulls the sheets into his lap, trying to hide his erection.

“Mick, it’s fine,” you assure him. Pushing yourself up on the bed, you try to move closer to him, but he pulls back.

“It isn’t fine,” Mick corrects you, “This wasn’t supposed to happen and you weren’t supposed to find out like this.”

“Find out what exactly?” you ask him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asks in return.

“Mick,” you say teasingly, “Are you trying to say you have wet dreams about me?”

“No, well yes, but that’s not the point,” Mick sighs.

“Then what is the point?” you ask him.

“I like you,” Mick blurts out.

“You - what?” you ask, not expecting to hear what you’d just heard.

“None of this would have happened if I had just slept on the bloody couch,” Mick groans.

“How long?” you press.

“How long for what?” he questions.

“How long have you been hiding your feelings for me?” you rephrase the question.

“Since I asked you to join the Men of Letters,” Mick admits, “I was hoping that if you joined, I could keep you close and keep you safe.”

“So that’s why you only sent me on easy hunts,” you reason, the pieces finally clicking into place. He was never overlooking you, he was trying to protect you in the only way he knew how. “Why didn’t you say something?” you ask him.

“Because someone like you could never feel anything for someone like me,” Mick says, “You’re strong, brave, intelligent, and compassionate; you’re everything I’m not.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” you tell him, “Like you said last night, I’m not the person I appear to be on paper. We’re a lot more alike than you think.”

“You think so?”Mick asks, he seems almost timid, or maybe embarrassed.

“Yeah,” you answer, “I do.” Moving onto your knees, you crawl toward Mick, stopping right in front of him. Cupping his face in your hand, you run your thumb along his cheek, his stubble scratching at the pad of your thumb.

“I’m sorry this happened,” Mick repeats, “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be,” you tell him. Leaning in, you press a kiss to his cheek and Mick begins to let his guard down. One of his hands moves up to cup the nape of your neck, his fingers twisting into your hair. His other hand moves to your hip, thumb slipping beneath the hem of your tank top so that he can press gentle circles to your skin.

Mick leans in, stopping half way and giving you a chance to pull back if you wanted to. Instead, you close the distance between you, pressing your lips to his. Mick’s eyes fall shut and he groans as you kiss him. Reaching up with your free hand, you twist your hand into his messy hair, tilting your head to the side in order to deepen the kiss.

Mick’s arm slides around your waist and you let him guide you to his lap. Rocking yourself down against him, you moan as his arousal presses against your core. You wrap your arms around his neck as you playfully draw his bottom lip out between your teeth. Mick grins before capturing your lips again. Reaching down, you tug at the hem of Mick’s t-shirt, lifting the material. You run your hand along Mick’s torso and chest as you lift his shirt.

Finally, Mick breaks the kiss just long enough for you to pull his shirt over his head. As soon as you’ve tossed the shirt to the floor, Mick’s lips and hands are on you again. “Mick,” you whisper as he places kisses down your neck and along your collarbone. Pushing him back, you encourage him to lie back against the bed. Mick seems reluctant to move away from you, but he does as you instruct.

Leaning down over him, you press your lips to his as you let your hand trail down his body. You play with the waistband of his sweatpants for a moment before slipping your hand beneath them. “Y/N,” Mick groans as you palm him through his boxers, precum already soaking through the cloth. His hips buck up from the bed as you tease him through the material.

“So this is what I do to you?” you tease him. Mick groans in response, writhing beneath your touch. He groans again as you pull your hand from his sweatpants. Hooking your fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, you pull them down as Mick lifts his hips to help you.

You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you look down at him. His impressive cock rests against his stomach, his tip leaking precum. “Y/N, please,” Mick begs, reaching for you. You smile as you wiggle your hips and push down your shorts and panties. Placing your hands against Mick’s stomach, you move to straddle his lap. A groan rumbles in his chest as you settle down against him, nestling his cock in your damp folds.

Mick hands slide up your thighs and come to rest on your hips. His eyes are flooded with desire, silently pleading for more. You rock your hips against him, slicking his length with your juices and giving you both friction. “Mick,” you moan as you continue to move against him. Moving your hands from Mick’s body, you reach for the hem of your tank top and lift it up over your head.

Mick’s eyes rake over you as he wets his lips. You pull your sports bra over your head, letting your breasts fall free. Mick’s hands slide up your sides, but he seems unsure of whether or not he’s allowed to touch you. Taking Mick’s hands, you slide them up your body, pressing them to your breasts. He caresses you, his thumbs brushing your pebbled nipples, but you wanted more.

Pushing his hands harder against you, you show him just how you want to be touched. Mick gets the idea, squeezing harder and rolling your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. “That’s it,” you praise him. You grind harder against him, the friction making your stomach twist.

“Y/N,” Mick grunts, “Y/N, please.” You already loved hearing him beg for you, but you knew you couldn’t make him wait much longer because you needed him just as much as he needed you. Reaching down between the two of you, you take hold of Mick’s length and line him up with your entrance. “Oh, Love,” Mick groans as you sink down onto him. You hum as he fills you, your walls stretching to accommodate his size.

You give yourself a moment to adjust before lifting your hips until just his tip remains inside you. Moans and groans fill the room as you sink down onto him again, taking him in to the hilt. You take hold of one of Mick’s hands, intertwining your fingers with his and using it to stabilize you as you begin to ride him.

“Fucking Hell,” Mick grunts, his hips bucking up from the bed and driving him deep inside you. He thrusts up into you in time with your movements, both of you falling into a rhythm that slowly picks up speed. Mick’s fingertips dig into the skin of your hip as you both begin to move faster. Your breasts bounce each time you lift and lower yourself, Mick’s lust blown eyes glued on the sight.

Sliding your hand up Mick’s body, you lower yourself over him. You rest your hand beside his head for support as you lean forward. Mick meets you halfway, kissing you deeply. The new angle has Mick sliding against your g-spot with your every move, pressure building within you as you near your release. Mick’s hand slides from your hip to your lower back, trying to pull you in closer.

He groans against your lips as your walls flutter around him. The pressure in your stomach is reaching the breaking point and you’re not sure how much longer you can hold on.

Sitting up straight again, you take hold of Mick’s other hand, squeezing them both tight and using them as support as you race toward your high, bringing Mick along with you. You both moan and groan each other’s names as your bodies react to one another. Mick’s cock throbs against your tightening walls, twitching hard as he nears his end.

“Fucking Hell,” Mick grunts, “Y/N, fuck!” His body shudders beneath you as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. Mick untangles his hands from yours and sits up, wrapping his arms around you as his release finally hits him. He holds you close and you wrap your arms around his neck, holding onto his shoulders.

The feeling of Mick coming undone inside you sparks your orgasm. “Mick!” you cry out as your walls convulse around him. Your body shudders in his arms as pleasure courses through your veins. Mick captures your lips, muffling your moans. You rock your hips, working you both through your highs.

As you both begin to recover, you rest your forehead against Mick’s. “How did this happen?” Mick asks, making you laugh. He pauses for a moment before continuing, “I know you prefer to hunt alone, but may I be so bold as to request that you take me on another hunt soon?”

“Like you said, we make a good team,” you tell him, “I expect to hunt with you and only you.”

“I can arrange that,” Mick replies with a grin. Lifting you up, he turns you and lays you back against the bed, caging you beneath him and pressing his lips to yours.


End file.
